


Cock-Warming

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Warming, Desperation, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, not really but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve wakes up warm and he wakes up hard. Tony knows an opportunity when he sees one.





	Cock-Warming

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 19: Cock-Warming

Steve woke up warm and he woke up hard. Neither of which were cause for complaint, but there was a strange feeling in the air that told him something was off. He frowned as he struggled into consciousness, blearily blinking his eyes open. “Wha?”

“Shh,” Tony shushed him, wriggling against Steve and making him hiss at the sudden pressure on his cock. “Go back to sleep.”

Steve grabbed Tony's waist, hips stuttering forward automatically before he even realized that he was _inside_ Tony, what the fuck – but Tony made an unhappy noise, grabbing Steve's arms and pulling him forward until there was absolutely no space left between them. Which unfortunately meant no room for Steve to move.

Not that he would've had the energy for enthusiastic morning sex, but the languid, instinctive rubbing against Tony's ass wasn't really enough either. “Tony...”

“Go back to sleep,” Tony repeated softly and Steve huffed a breath against him.

“How do you expect me to –“

“Just,” Tony breathed out, a little frustrated as he wiggled against Steve, making him hiss. “Try, okay? I just want to feel you.”

Steve grumbled in annoyance, but drew Tony closer into his arms, trying to ignore the slick heat around his cock as best he could. Which wasn't very. How had Tony even gotten this far without waking him up?

“I'm really hard,” he mumbled drowsily and Tony snorted.

“Yeah, I can feel that.”

“Can I fuck you?” Steve asked, nuzzling into Tony's neck. “I really –“

“Steve,” Tony sighed. “Can we just... try this? If it's too much I'll let you fuck me, but I wanna...” He trailed off and Steve breathed out heavily against his neck.

“Fine,” he grumbled, relaxing against Tony as he tangled their legs together to make it more comfortable. “But I want blowjobs later.”

Tony chuckled. “You'll get your blowjobs. Sleep now, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, sinking down into the sheets with a soft sigh. He had to admit it felt kind of nice once the need to move wasn't so pressing. Holding Tony like this was always comforting and the warmth wrapped around his cock had a strangely soothing effect. He was still hard, but there was no urgency behind it, just a sense of belonging that –

Tony shifted and Steve hissed, jerking suddenly awake.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled sleepily when Steve's cock twitched inside him. Steve let out a controlled breath, tightening his hold on Tony.

“'S okay. Just don't move.”

Tony hummed his assent and Steve tried to drift back to sleep, but it was harder now – hah! – that his focus was back on how good Tony felt around his dick. He tried not to fidget, but he could feel the urge to move tingling through his limbs and hips, making him grit his teeth to resist.

Just a little maybe? Tony probably wouldn't mind as long as he didn't wake him.

Steve shifted back just a little, sighing as his cock slipped out just the tiniest bit before he pushed back in. The slick drag of skin on skin felt so good after staying still for so long that he had to bite his lip to muffle a moan.

He started a torturously slow rhythm, just dragging his cock an inch or so back and forth, but it took off the desperate edge, making Steve sigh contently as he pressed kisses over Tony's neck.

Tony shifted in his sleep and Steve stilled for a second, holding his breath to see if Tony would wake up, but he just settled deeper into the cushions and kept breathing deep and even. Steve let out a breath before he continued grinding against Tony, slowly but surely fanning the heat in his stomach. He didn't know how long he continued like this, too little friction to really get anywhere, but just enough to feel good anyway, but it must've been hours before Tony stirred in his arms, yawning as he rolled his shoulders in a stretch.

“Wha – Steve?” he asked sleepily and Steve froze, cock throbbing inside Tony. He hissed at the feeling, his grip on Tony involuntarily tightening. Keeping still almost felt like torture after moving for so long without coming. Sweat was matting Steve's hair to his forehead and he groaned when Tony twisted to look at him, putting pressure on his sensitive cock.

“Jesus, Steve,” Tony breathed, blinking sleep out of his eyes as Steve panted heavily into his shoulder. “How long have you been like this?”

“Don't know,” he gritted out, mouthing desperately at Tony's skin. “Please, Tony –“

“Fuck,” Tony said shakily and started moving against Steve in a way that made Steve's head spin and his hands clench on Tony's chest. “Come on, you can fuck me, Steve.”

Steve immediately followed the command with an uncontrolled thrust, groaning loudly when he _finally_ got the friction he needed on his throbbing cock, so good, still so tight – His hips jerked forward on their own, just mindlessly chasing the feeling before Steve regained his wits enough to start actually fucking Tony, bracing one leg on the bed for leverage so he could fuck him harder even on his side.

“God,” Tony moaned as if it was punched out of him and Steve lifted his right leg up for better access, pounding into Tony.

“Fuck, Tony,” he whined, so close to coming he could taste it, and pulled him closer when he suddenly tipped over the edge, vision whiting out as he finally came inside Tony, a sense of warmth and lazy satisfaction washing over him.

He hissed when Tony pulled off his cock and out of his arms without warning, leaving him twitching on the bed with his arms still stretched towards Tony, but it only took a second before Tony was back, facing him as he jerked himself off over Steve's body.

“Fuck, did you sleep at all?” Tony panted as his body tensed up with the urge to come. “Were you awake the whole time, just waiting for me to wake up so you could fuck me?” His voice wavered as his hand sped up. “Or – Jesus, Steve, were you fucking me when – when –“ He keened as he spurted all over Steve's heaving stomach, leaning down to bury his face in Steve's sweaty neck. Steve brought a hand up to shakily brush it over Tony's back, wrapping his arms around him as he slumped down on top of Steve.

“What did you expect?” he grumbled, rubbing circles into Tony's shoulder blades. “You felt how hard I was, didn't you?”

Tony chuckled tiredly. “Yeah, but I didn't think – I mean, it's a thing. Cock warming doesn't even have to be sexual.”

Steve snorted. “Sounds dirty though.”

“Well, I mean, it is,” Tony said with a laugh, eyes twinkling as he looked up at Steve. “Sorry I didn't warn you. You could've just woken me up, you know? I don't mind.”

Steve shook his head, brushing Tony's hair back from his forehead with a soft smile. “You don't sleep enough as it is. I'm glad you got a few hours at least.”

Tony's eyes softened with disbelief for a second before his face was taken over by a bright smile. “Well, I don't mind sleeping more if it gets you in my bed.”

Steve laughed, pulling Tony into his arms as his eyes fell shut, finally succumbing to sleep. “I'll keep that in mind.”


End file.
